theskyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zander Ackart
A character of Kuda's, Zander Ackart is the younger half-brother to Ethan Ackart and son to Skylar. He appears in the First Chapter as a Government teen yearning to leave and lead a life as a pirate, and leaves in Winds of Revelation as a pirate captain with no crew, bearing an overwhelming grief to the brink of insanity. Zander's Story First Chapter From youth, Zander had lived in perpetual loneliness on a Government colony, grieving for his lost mother - who had taken her own life years before - and wanting desperately to take to the skies and be with his father once again. When the fates crosses his path with Rilani Callerana, he finds his opportunity. Aiding her in her escaping Government capture, he brings her to his childhood friend and first love - Liliana Darkbane's - house for help. There, he finds Rilani's comrade and significant other being aided by Lilliana. What's more, he finds this particular man is none other than Ethan Ackart himself. The meeting of brothers was a rocky one at best, however, and was untimely interrupted as the hold of the Government tightened around them. Together, they all escaped the colony and reached Tora, a colony where Ethan knew someone who could possibly help. There, Zander is thrown into another familial shock as he encounters his deadbeat father, Skylar. Being captain of the Sentiment, he aids Ethan, Zander, and Lilliana by taking them aboard the ship. Lilliana and Zander get closer during their voyage, but their relationship is cut short on Over Brooke when a man kills Lilliana for her ties to her Govvie parentage. This sends Zander into a devastated state. Believing it was Rilani that was behind her death, he attacks her, only to be stopped by his older brother. Later, during his grief, he runs into and has a one-night-stand with Mia Solon in order to bury his feelings. He leaves her to fly on the Sentiment, and soon after loses his brother in the fight against the Bristol. Despite how depressed he was, however, nonesuch was a much devastated as his father. The captain lost his will to command and fight, and his loss of spirit and judgement led to the downfall of the Sentiment during a Government abush. Zander was the only one to escape alive. Winds of Revelation The death of his love, his brother, and his father all within a three month period broke - or rather snapped - something inside Zander. His sanity waned, and he was more prone to random exertions of violence at the slightest of triggers. This is showen when his aimless journeying brought him face-to-face with Elias Truncate. It was there that he learned the true nature of his brother Ethan's death, and, blaming Elias for it happening, he murdered the captain in cold blood. Before leaving, he took two things in Elias' possession, his captain's log and a letter written by Ethan to Rilani. With a particular goal, however small, in mind now, he sets off in search of her in order to deliver his brother's final message. He finds the Gun Smoke and boards it in hopes of finding her, but instead finds Mia, who is still torn apart and confused about their past relations. He treats her coldly before meeting with the Gun Smoke's captain. However, after a few days of aloofness, he leaves without a word to anyone, never finding Rilani or completing his task. His present whereabouts are still unknown, and perhaps will remain thus interminably. Original Bio Age...19 Gender...Male Height...5'11 Job...Anything mechanical. Weapon...Just a simple steel sword. Special Talents...Zander's sword talents were often said to be inhuman, but he just happens to be very good because of being a pirate constantly looking for trouble. Personality...Sometimes he's antisocial but he means well. He'll often protect those he's close to, but only if he has to. Biography...Zander was born in a government run city, but it wasn't loyal blood that ran through his veins. He was born of a government mother and a pirate father. He grew up making a lot of trouble in his schools for bringing hidden weapons to class and threatening the teachers. He was even tossed into a government detention center for a year or so. The only thing he ever felt bad about was the reputation he wrecked for his government officer mother. When Zander turned 14 his father came back into town and stole him away from the restricting lifestyle. He lived on his father's ship fighting and stealing and basically living it up. All was happy until the government was informed of his mother serving under them. Threats went to his father that if he didn't return Zander to live a respectable life, she would be killed. Zander was faced with the decision of going back and falling back into the dark pit of restrictions and being held back or living the rest of his life with his father and without any commitments except those to the ship. Zander's mother took her own life a year after. Zander constantly blamed himself for what happened and promised that he would take revenge on anyone who had a single tie to the government...no matter who they were. When Zander was 16 his father finally admitted to him that Zander had an older brother from another mother and that he gave up his life with them to raise Zander. Zander became curious as to who this older brother was and where he was now. Not to mention what he was like and how he would act finding out that Zander was his younger brother from the government. Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:First Chapter